


Nose to the Wind

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Capwolf, Identity Porn, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Steve Rogers, Stonyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Bodyguarding rule #1: Don't fall for the client





	Nose to the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> W for (Cap)Wolf

Alert for the slightest hint of danger, Steve escorts Tony into the hotel. The rest of the security team is already inside, having already sent an all-clear through the radio strapped to Steve’s vest. Tony for his part seems unconcerned, but Steve senses are in overdrive, trying to catch every scent, every sound as he follows unobtrusively as he’s able to two steps behind Tony.

People still stare, even if in the more than sixty years since the experiment werewolves have supposedly become an accepted part of the world. Steve can hardly blame them; he’d stare at a two hundred pound wolf walking through the Four Seasons too.

“You seem tense,” Tony says as the elevator doors close.

Cut off from the late night bustle of the lobby, the world narrows down to Tony. His spicy scent fills the space around them, layered with everything that made Tony, Tony. His heart beat reverberates in Steve’s ears and it couldn’t sound more fragile.

“I don’t see how you’re not.” Just the day before they found a device planted in one of Tony’s cars. It was the third sign of trouble they encountered this week. “Someone is very determined to see you dead.”

“Eh, I’ve got the best in the business protecting me,” Tony says with a smile and Steve’s tail wags a few times before he gets it under control.

“If I’m the best in the business, why do you never listen to my advice?” There are too many times Tony sneaks off by himself to get coffee or he refuses to wait until a location was cleared before going inside. Sometimes Steve swears his fur is going pre-maturely grey, even though he knows it shouldn’t be possible. He wishes he could just sit on top of Tony and effectively stop him from getting in trouble.

The elevator’s doors slide open, revealing the penthouse. Tony steps out and laughs. “I can’t make it too easy on you, Cap, can I?”

Steve shakes off the twitch of unease the nickname stirs up in him, as far as Tony is concerned, he was an ordinary Captain in the army before his latent lycanthropy manifested. It’s not a complete lie, though that doesn’t make Steve feel any better about it. Tony doesn’t even know Steve’s real name.

“Nothing’s ever easy,” Steve mumbles to himself, following Tony. It comes out as indistinct growling, as everything does if he’s not careful.

“What was that?” Tony asks, turning to look at him askance. For a moment Steve can see the exhaustion from the week written plainly across his face.

“You should get some rest before the conference. No movies tonight.”

Tony flashes a hurt smile. “Had enough of staying up late to keep me company? I’ve told you I don’t need you guarding me until I go to bed.”

Technically, Steve was supposed to be on standby while Tony was in a safe location, but he liked to keep a closer eye on him. Tony never complained, in fact he seemed happy to have someone to talk to until he was ready to pass out. He didn’t need to know that more often than not, Steve finds himself sleeping in front of Tony’s door and slinking away before anyone woke to find him there.

“I just think you need more than couple hours of sleep.” Steve leans into Tony’s side, pushing him towards the bedroom. “The movies will be there tomorrow.”

With a considering hum, Tony’s skillful fingers brush through Steve’s fur, running down his cheek and ending in a scratch just under his chin.

“You win tonight, Roger Grant,” Tony sighs as he withdraws to his room.

Steve bites back a whine at the loss of contact, attempting to retain some measure of dignity.

As he does a quick sweep of the penthouse, the name “Roger Grant” echoes in his head, his, but not quite. Just once he’d like to hear Tony call him Steve.

He knows it’s a sign, one of many. He needs to leave. The professional barriers between him and Tony are dissolving; they have been for a while.

Steve stops back in front of Tony’s door, listening for any indication Tony is still awake before settling down.

He needs to leave, but not until Tony is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please. You wouldn't believe how much I struggled for this short thing.


End file.
